Nobody Loves You!
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Ever since he came out of the closet Alec has been having a rough time. He can't live at home with his parents anymore and he's getting bullied at school. Sebastian Morgenstern is determined to make his life a living hell. It feels like no one loves Alec Lightwood. But maybe a handsome stranger can turn that around. Malec oneshot AU. Warning: Homophobic slurs and bullying mentioned


**Nobody Loves You!**

Coming out of the closet was supposed to be a good thing, at least that's what Alec had seen in all of his online research as he tried to convince and prepare himself to finally come out. He was supposed to have less anxiety and stress over keeping this secret and get to be a part of some new community. So far that was feeling like bullshit. Yes, it had been nice to finally stop hiding and his siblings, Jace, Izzy, and Max, had been very supportive and loving. However, his parents hadn't exactly been supportive. His father had been ready to disown him right there and then. His mother was struggling to come to terms with this and understand him. The whole situation had put a strain on his home life, especially since he felt guilty that he'd turned his siblings against his parents for not supporting him. To make it easier on them he wasn't living at home anymore. Jace's girlfriend, Clary Fairchild, her mom and step-dad, Jocelyn and Luke, had taken him and were letting him sleep in their guest room. They'd been very kind and supportive but Alec couldn't help but miss his family.

And then there was his school life. Alec was midway through his junior year at Idris Public High School. He was good at school, earning straight As and captain of the Archery team. That wasn't the problem. It was the other students. Alec was one of the few out LGBTQIA students at the school. He'd always been a target for bullying and coming out had just added more fuel to the fire. Jace and Izzy tried their best to act as buffers for him, but they had separate lunches and, even though Jace was in his grade, different classes. This left the bullies plenty of time to get at Alec. Not to mention his primary bully was Clary's brother, Sebastian Morgenstern, and was all too aware that Alec was living with his sister and mother (Although he lived with his father, Valentine). Sebastian wasn't afraid to use this knowledge to torture Alec.

Today was no exception. Alec had just been sitting down with the lunch he'd just bought, ready to pull out the current book he was reading when he'd heard it.

"HEY! Gaywad!" Honestly, Gaywad had to be the least creative insult ever. Sebastian's bullying talent's laid elsewhere cause his nicknames sucked.

"Can't we go one day without this stupid shit Sebastian?" He looked up to see the blond bully and his lackeys leering at him.

"Aw! What's wrong Gaywad? I thought you loved guys noticing you?"

"You really aren't my type Sebastian. Sorry to disappoint."

"No, you'd rather fuck your brother wouldn't you, you sick pervert." Alec had no idea how Sebastian had found out about his former crush on his adoptive brother but he never missed the chance to rub it in his face.

"Last time I checked Jace was too busy doing your sister to get with me. And seriously, incest isn't cool. Last time I checked that was more your style than mine, except Clary, thinks you're a sick fuck and would rather be with my brother than her own." Sebastian flushed red angrily. Alec had learned from Clary that part of the reason that Sebastian lived with his father and never visited was that Sebastian had kissed her once and started behaving inappropriately around her once she started going through puberty. Jocelyn had been horrified and immediately banned Sebastian from having unsupervised contact with his sister. The only time that he could even get a glance at Clary was in the hallways at school but she avoided him like the plague, with help from Jace. Alec knew this drove Sebastian crazy and that he hated Jace and Alec because he was the brother of the guy who his sister loved more than him. Just mention Jace and Clary (or Clace as Izzy called them) was sending Sebastian into a blind rage.

"YOU'RE A SICK, LYING FAGGOT GAYWAD!" Sebastian screamed in Alec's face and slammed his lunch tray into his face. Then he shoved Alec to the ground and spit on him. "You're a disgusting fucker and no one wants you, you waste of space." Sebastian stalked off, his goons following him, laughing.

Alec groaned. He should've known mentioning Jace and Clary would just piss him off and make it worse. He just hadn't felt like rolling over and letting it happen. He'd wanted to fight back for once today. It just sucked that today had to be spaghetti day. He couldn't care less about his sweater, it was old and full of holes anyway though it was comfy. Alec just hoped that his book was okay. It was really good and he'd hate for the tomato sauce to have ruined it.

"Here, let me help you." Alec looked up and felt as if he'd just been punched in the stomach as the breath left his body in a whoosh. The boy standing over him had to be the hottest person he'd ever seen in his life. He was even hotter than Jace (in class Jace felt a shiver run down his spine). He had flawless golden skin and amazing green eyes. His hair was inky black and down up in spikes with glitter. He was also wearing glittering purple eyeshadow that seemed to make his eyes greener and perfectly matched the scarf around his neck. He also wore a long black sweater or robe thing that seemed to have a blue sheen to the almost gauzy material over a white shirt. He also wore tight black pants with a gold wallet chain and gold boots. The hand he held put to Alec had sparkly bluish purple nail polish as well. The whole effect made him look like he should be walking down a runway somewhere instead of in some high school. Alec took the outstretched hand, dazed.

"Uh, thanks." Alec had never felt at such a loss for words before. This amazing guy was leaving him completely tongue-tied.

"It's no trouble, are you okay?"

"I will be so long as my book is." The boy leaned over and picked up the paperback.

"It seems to have been spared from the carnage." He glanced at the title. "Ah! Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. A classic." He handed it to Alec.

"Yeah, it's my favorite of the series."

"Personally, mine is the Order of the Phoenix but I do love Luna Lovegood."

"She's a great character, you're a Potterhead?" It was probably too good to be true but Alec couldn't help but hope that he had something in common with the fabulous person in front of him.

"Of course!" Alec swore his heart skipped a beat. "Much more fun than being a Muggle. What's your house?"

"Ravenclaw." The boy gave him a sly smile.

"Ah! Those of wit and learning. I'm a Slytherin, so I'm supposed to be cunning and evil."

"Not all Slytherins are evil. Regulus Black wasn't."

"An excellent point Blue Eyes." He held out his hand. "I'm Magnus. I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

"Alexander, I mean! Alec! You can call me Alec." Alec flushed and shook his hand.

"Well then, Alexander," the way Magnus said his name made all of Alec's nerves stand on end. "What do you say I help you get cleaned up and buy you a new lunch." Alec smiled. He was close enough to see that Magnus' eyes had flecks of brilliant gold in them. They were beautiful.

"You don't have to do this."

"Oh but I must. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let an opportunity like this pass me by."

"An opportunity to help a loser try to get tomato sauce out of an old sweater while talking about Harry Potter?"

"No, the opportunity to help the very cute guy with beautiful eyes clean up and maybe convince him to give me his number so I can call him and ask him out." Alec turned redder than the sauce on his sweater.

* * *

It had been awhile since Sebastian had bullied Alec. Fortunately, Alec had been able to avoid him for a few weeks and fly under the radar. Today his luck had run out though.

"There you are Gaywad!" Alec rolled his eyes. Here we go again.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"Haven't seen you in a while. You been hiding from me?"

"Yes. But, like the human equivalent of herpes that you are, I can't seem to get rid of you. I'm starting to think you're obsessed with me Sebastian."

"Yeah right. I'm not some sick fag like you, Gaywad. I bet you're obsessed with me."

"Yes, I've been avoiding you not because you're an asshole but because I am hiding my burning secret love for you."

"You really are a sick pervert aren't you."

"No, that'd be you. That was sarcasm, genius." Sebastian was getting flustered, Alec could tell.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not going around begging people to let me sleep on their couches cause my parents were too disgusted by me to let me stay in their house. Face it Gaywad, you're a pathetic excuse for a fag and nobody loves you." Just as Alec was about to respond an arm slide around his shoulders and someone else spoke.

"Actually, I love him very much." Alec looked over to see Magnus pinning Sebastian down beneath his icy glare.

"And who are you, his faggy boyfriend."

"Actually the correct term is bisexual but I doubt you can read at a first-grade level much less bother to educate yourself about the different sexualities," Magnus replied coolly. "And last time I checked this school has a zero-tolerance policy against students persecuting their peers over gender identity, race, religion, and sexual preference to name a few."

"Yeah, so?"

"So that means if Alexander and I just so happen to bring up this incident or one of the many others that have involved the two of you to the principal an investigation will commence into your actions. You haven't exactly done a good job of hiding what you've been doing to Alexander and all it would take is the principal asking anyone in this lunch period some basic questions about your behavior towards him to have you expelled from school. I highly doubt you or your father would want that, so I recommend you move on and leave the two of us alone from now on." Sebastian was bright red but Magnus glared at him in a way that told everyone around them if Sebastian even dared lay a finger on him or Alec that Magnus would make him suffer.

"You two make me sick," Sebastian said stalking off, defeated.

"Yes, and ignorant jerks like you are what is wrong with this world." Magnus shot back. Alec just stared at his boyfriend in wonder.

"You do realize you're amazing right?" Magnus smirked.

"Of course I do, I have looked in the mirror."

"Did you mean it?" Alec asked.

"Yes, Darling you can't look this fabulous without looking in the mirror to make sure you're getting your makeup right." Alec nudged Magnus with his shoulder and the older boy laughed.

"Not about that. About the other part."

"Which one?"

"The part where you said you love me." Magnus looked deep into Alec's eyes, falling serious for once.

"I meant every word, you know that." Alec smiled and leaned in to plant his lips on Magnus', the later not even caring if Alec smudged his lipstick.

"Good," Alec whispered against his lips. "Cause I love you too."


End file.
